


Conscience

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sherlock Holmes has a conscience... of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Inside

It had been nearly three years since Sherlock “died” but every day he got closer to taking down the last of Moriarty’s web was a day closer to his return to 221b and John.

"That’s all well and good but you aren’t the same man who jumped off that roof three years ago," the tiny Westwood wearing consulting criminal said resting on Sherlock’s shoulder, "and I doubt that the good doctor is going to like the man you’ve become." Sherlock’s mini Moriarty came complete with horns, a pitchfork and tail.

"What do you know?" The consulting detective replied. Sherlock knew Moriarty was just a figment of his imagination caused as a result of the past three years he’d spent in isolation but he was still hard to ignore.

"I am you, remember? Even more so now considering I’m inside your mind," Jim replied with an arrogant smile.

As Sherlock was about to reply Moriarty’s phone rang and the consulting detective mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to interact with imaginary Jim when he first appeared a few weeks after he jumped.

"Sebastian says to say hi," Jim said cheerfully, "he’s still off the grid and has no intention of coming out of hiding any time soon. Looks like you’re going to be dead a while longer." Then the consulting criminal, now the proverbial devil on Sherlock’s shoulder, laughed and disappeared into thin air leaving behind a puff of black smoke.


	2. De Facto Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Moriarty's the devil... who's the angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was such a positive response to the first part I've written a second part.

After weeks of searching Sherlock finally found a lead on Moran but of course Jim Moriarty, consulting shoulder devil, had to add in his two cents.

"By the time you get there he’ll be gone again. He might be gone already" Jim told him twirling his pitchfork before disappearing again.

"Ignore him," came a female voice from his other shoulder. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the sight of Irene Adler clad only in her battle dress.

"If you’re going to insist on being here at least put something on" Sherlock said to her rolling his eyes. Irene started appearing around the same time as Jim but she was no angel despite Sherlock’s mind envisioning her with angel wings tattooed on her lower back.

"As you wish," Irene said and with a snap of her fingers she was wearing Sherlock’s coat.

"Not that," Sherlock scolded her. Irene snapped her fingers again and was now wearing John’s christmas jumper. “Or that."

"Fine" she told him and changed into a dove grey sequined halter dress with a back low enough that Sherlock could still see her imagined tattoo.

"What do you want Irene?" Sherlock asked her.

"Just here for moral support, since you refuse to ask for help from the real me," she replied “don’t you think you’ve been dead long enough?"

"They won’t be safe until all of Moriarty’s web has been eliminated" Sherlock said shaking his head. Every time Irene showed up she only made it harder for him to do what he had to do. The only saving grace of Irene being the de facto angel on his shoulder was that she wasn’t John.

**Author's Note:**

> All the Awards to Kriskenshin for giving me "The Devil Inside" as a prompt!


End file.
